bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BraxtonxAngel kids
These are Braxton and Angel's children. Personalities Venice- slightly shy and soft-spoken, though she has a heart of gold and loves to spend time with her family and doesn't mind the affection and protection from her older cousins, rather adoring the love she gets from them, when she's comfortable with someone, she'll tend to be less shy, especially around the Bubble Guppies and her siblings. She very rarely gets angry and never yells, though she can get excited, it's not usually that loud. When faced with her fears or with someone she's uncomfortable with, she either just whimpers or starts to cry. Milo- More logical and calm, he is very sweet and talkative, always eager to help out a friend in need. Milo tends to be scared of conflict, and would like to avoid scuffles and fights whenever possible, sometimes a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that if they are directed straight at him. Though in times of real danger, if his family or friends are in trouble, he'll tell himself to suck it up and push through. He had a massive crush on Clarity and was a little shy around her but when he has to admit it he is very protective over her. Roxy- Very outgoing and adventurous, always finding something new to stick her nose into. She's very kind, but is kind of fiery and stubborn when it comes to someone disagreeing with her. She's more of a fireball than her brother, and her partner-in-crime is usually always Jasmine or Ace. She'll pick a fight if she has to- and doesn't back down too easily. Jasmine- very curious and adventurous, she has a nose for exploration and likes to follow anything that moves. She can be a tiny bit stubborn at times, but will tend to listen after the second or third time she's told to do something. when confronted by her fears- she goes stiff and sometimes into tears. Sugar Pie- Sugar Pie is Braxton and Angel's adopted daughter, she is the oldest of the children. Sugar Pie is an eager guppy. She is very social and helps shy guppies crack out of their shell. She is very adaptable and is a fast learner. She is a sweet and caring girl that was shy when first adopted but has improved a lot since then. She is very devoted to Braxton for taking her in. Personality Venice- Venice has blonde hair, and green eyes. Her fin is a pattern of blue and purple. She has dark colored skin and two pigtails in her hair. Milo- Milo has sky blue hair and royal blue eyes. He has a pink and blue patterned tail. Roxy- Roxy has long blonde hair with black tips. She has swirled eyes, a mix between blue and green eyes. Her fin is orange and pink patterned. Jasmine- Jasmine has pink flowing hair and brown eyes, like Molly. She has a yellow and blue fin. Sugar Pie- Sugar Pie has pink eyes and brown flowing hair. She has light colored skin and a blue and green patterned tail with a bow in her hair.